


Bedtime for the Doctor

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fill : I was thinking there should be smutty fic written about when Clara and 'lizard woman' changed twelfth into PJs ( old style PJs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime for the Doctor

Strax hoisted the Doctor over his shoulder, the long body almost reaching the ground despite being slung over the Sontaran’s shoulder, and hauled him up the steps from the river side and unceremoniously dropped him onto the seat of their carriage. Jenny stayed behind to adjust the settings of the sonic lanterns to keep the dinosaur in check.

Clara and Madame Vastra rode in the back of the carriage with the Doctor while Strax drove. Clara was lost in her own thoughts, it was so hard for her to try and come to grips with the Doctor’s change of face. Madame Vastra left her to her own thoughts, only resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

The only sound from the Doctor was a loud snoring and grunting. He wasn't restful, that’s for sure, Clara thought as he twitched on the seat. Hands plucking at his clothes unconsciously, she watched his fingers and couldn't get over how long they were now. Taller, grey haired, the nose like a beak, and the eyebrows. They were like..like.. she couldn't come up with anything that really described them properly.

Back at Vastra’s and Jenny’s home, Strax manhandled the Doctor up to the second floor and dumped him onto a spare bed. Vastra lit the lamp and Clara tried to get the Doctor to lie down properly on the bed rather than sprawled out with arms and legs randomly thrown about. 

‘We’ll have to get him out of those clothes.’ Vastra said coolly. ‘They’re too small on him and, frankly, those clothes have seen better days.’

‘Undress him?’ 

‘That’s usually what happens when you take someone’s clothes off.’ Vastra shook her head. ‘Really, Clara, use some common sense.’

‘I'm trying, Vastra, but this .. this… ‘ Clara struggled still to make sense of anything. 

‘Help me with him and then we’ll sit to talk over some tea.’ Vastra said, gesturing for Clara to get on the other side of the Doctor. Between them they began to get him out of his clothes. Clara kept pausing as she recalled moments of travelling with the Doctor with his old face. The watch, slipped out of his pocket and placed on a table top. A memory of him checking it as they waited for a bomb to go off to get out of a blocked off cave. 

The jacket, pockets full of his gadgets and junk. Gravel from the riverside fell onto the floor as Clara hung it up on a clothes tree. How many times had he hugged her so tightly while wearing that jacket. Turning back to the Doctor, the new face jarred her again. She caught her sob and Vastra looked up from her unbuttoning of the Doctor’s waist coat. 

‘Clara?’

‘He’s so different.’ She whispered. 

‘He’s a time lord. He’s by his very nature different from you.’

‘Not different like you.’ Clara qualified. 

‘Like me?’

Clara tried to recover, ‘Different from me.’ 

Vastra laughed. ‘Stop trying, Clara. I know I'm different from you. You and Jenny, same. Me, different. Doctor, very very different.’

‘Thanks.’ Clara smiled sadly. ‘Got it.’ 

Vastra went back to the Doctor’s waistcoat. ‘Lift him up for me, we’ll get this off him.’ Clara helped out and with a bit of work they got the waistcoat off and Vastra started on his shirt. Clara untied his bow tie and laid it by the watch, her fingers stroking it. ‘Clara? Focus.’

‘Sorry.’ Clara let the bow tie go and began to help with the Doctor’s shirt. Without a shirt he looked almost gaunt. Lean without fat, sparse gray hair sprinkled in the middle of his chest. She bit her lip. He used to be so .. so.. soft. Now he looks hard, sharp. Why hadn't she… she cut off her thoughts and had to ask Vastra repeat herself. 

‘Trousers?’ She had already unbuckled his belt. ‘They have to come off too. Are you okay?’

‘Yes, sorry.’ Clara helped as they struggled to get the trousers off his long legs. They each took a shoe and got them off to release the trousers off entirely. Socks stripped off and laid over the shoes. He was left in just a pair of boxes and sprawled on the bed. Clara found herself staring at him. More soft gray hair down over his stomach to the waistband of the boxes. Did it go further down? She thought. Was it as soft to touch as it was to look at.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. Vastra was behind her, holding a long night gown. ‘We can leave the underwear on until we get this on.’ 

‘Won’t that be harder?’ Clara asked. 

‘You can have the honours then.’ Vastra nodded towards his near-naked form.

Clara blanched at the thought of stripping his boxers off, but it would be easier now then after the nightgown was on. She chewed on her thumb, he would be naked. Oh god. Why me? She knew why Vastra wanted nothing to do with this part, being interested in women… oh god.. Clara just held her breath and gingerly began to slip the boxers down. Her eyes widened as she realized the hair on his stomach was soft and that it did trail all the way down. A soft noise of admiration escaped her throat as she tugged the boxers off completely. 

‘Clara?’ Vastra could sense the change in her, it was incredibly obvious. A soft laugh, ‘Liking what you see I think.’

Clara tried to stop looking but kept staring. Her arousal fed Vastra into her own arousal. Not for him but for her. Vastra’s lips parted and her tongue darted out to taste the scent of her. The heat from Clara’s body rose and, for Vastra’s reptilian nature, it warmed her as well. 

‘He’s different.’ Clara said quietly. 

‘His face has changed but has his soul?’ Vastra spoke in her ear. The scent of Vastra’s arousal became more noticeable and Clara began to pick up on it too. Clara was about to turn to face Vastra but was stopped by her firm hands. The flicking of a tongue on Clara’s neck as she continued to look at him, naked and vulnerable. How she had pictured him so often as if they had had sex. Relaxed, unwound, soft… fingers were gently teasing the buttons of her top open. Clara didn't move. Couldn't move. 

His chest was rising and falling more steadily now. During their undressing of him they had arranged him into a more relaxed pose. As he slept, he moved until his hand now rested on his stomach. Clara was flushed now, Vastra’s hands were soft as they ran over her skin, pulling her top off. Clara didn’t stop her, but didn’t look at her. Clara moaned as those soft fingers were playing over her breasts. 

The flicking, darting tongue danced over her shoulders more erotic than the fingers on her nipples. Clara licked her lips and whimpered slightly. Vastra’s touch on her breasts became harder. 

The Doctor slept on, mouth parted slightly as he recovered. 

Vastra, taking advantage of the moment, slipped her hands down over Clara’s taut stomach and then under the waist of her skirt. A practised finger had the skirt’s zip sliding down and then it fell to the floor easily. Her stockings the only thing left. Vastra’s fingers teased their way under the waistband and then down to Clara’s aroused centre. Vastra took it further, stroking the human woman’s crotch gently but insistently. 

Clara bit her lips, doing everything she could to stop herself reacting aloud. The last thing she would have wanted was him waking up to see her like this. Vastra, enjoying herself, worked Clara higher and higher until she could feel her breathing catch. Then her hands clenching and then a tilting of her head back against Vastra’s shoulder. Arms around Clara, Vastra slipped her hand out of Clara’s stockings, her tongue flicking a little longer at her neck before slowly releasing Clara. ‘Better?’

‘Yes.’ Clara sighed, finally turning away from the Doctor’s naked form. ‘I .. sorry.. ‘

‘Always glad to help a friend.’ Vastra smiled. ‘Shall we get him dressed now?’


End file.
